


Burning Bridges Behind Me

by bluehwys



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, fanfic 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehwys/pseuds/bluehwys
Summary: She felt powerful and dangerous and unstoppable.That scene in X2 at Bobby's house, when John lights everything on fire.
Relationships: John Allerdyce/Rogue
Kudos: 6





	Burning Bridges Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fire square on my FanFic 100 table, and part of a larger arc where Rogue and John are carrying on behind Bobby's back. Eventually I'll get all those fics uploaded. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

It felt like her blood was boiling, like she was spiking a fever. She felt powerful and dangerous and unstoppable. God-like and a little turned on. 

No. Wait. That was John.

She felt terrified. She’d never had a gun pointed at her before, not to mention that a single bullet to the head had taken out Logan. He was supposed to be unkillable; she felt betrayed.

 _Focus, Rogue._ She mentally shook herself. Told herself not to get distracted by the thrill of finally feeling John’s bare skin under her fingers, by how the soft skin and delicate bones of his ankle contrasted with the coarseness of his hair. _You can do this._ She pushed herself and her emotions down and pulled John and his power forward.

The flames leaped briefly as she and John fought for control. It felt way too long, but was probably only minutes before she ripped control from him and started smothering the fires he’d started. It wasn’t easy; she found herself wanting to let go, to let the beast have its lead, to let it devour these pathetic humans who dared to pull guns on her. Like guns could stop her. She’d have them all melted before these assholes could get off a single shot.

Wait. No.

She wanted to put _out_ the fires. To _stop_ people from getting hurt or killed. Sweat beaded on her upper lip and forehead, broke out on her lower back, under her arms. She concentrated on easing the flames, on pulling oxygen from the air and suffocating the beast. Willed them to grow smaller and die out, watched as it started to happen. 

Underneath it all was John. Startled and confused at her touch. Pleased at the feeling of her skin (finally) on his. Shocked at the pull of her mutation. Scared of what might happen. Angry that she’d use it on him. Desperate to break her hold on him.

She clung to his power, did her best to ignore his feelings of anger and betrayal, focused on what needed to be done. It was hard, so very hard, but not impossible, so she pushed him back and down until finally all the fires were out and he was on the ground beside her. 

She tried to ignore the hateful expression on his face, told herself that he’d just been through a traumatic and terrifying experience, that he didn’t really mean the disgusted look he was giving her, and that once he recovered he’d forgive her and things would be just the same as they’d been before. But she’d been inside his mind, seen the truth of his emotions as she drained him of his power, and she was too physically and emotionally exhausted from the past twenty-four hours to believe her own lies.

She wasn’t at all surprised when, hours later at Alkali Lake, John left with Magneto. She was hurt, and a little heartbroken (not that she would admit it) but not surprised.


End file.
